List of programs aired on Kids' WB (channel)
Unlike the block version, which has seven shows, the channel version of Kids' WB has several shows due to being a 24/7 cable and satellite television channel. Programs Note: * = Original series ** = Netflix/Amazon Prime/Hulu/DC Universe/HBO Max original series Warner Bros. Animation * Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' * Tiny Toon Adventures * Taz-Mania * Animaniacs (both the original and the 2020 reboot**) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' * Slappy Squirrel * Happy Cat and Dog Genius * Baby Looney Tunes * Duck Dodgers * Loonatics Unleashed * Loonatics Reloaded* * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes''* * Looney Tunes Cartoons** * Toonmania* * Bunnicula * Freakazoid! * Freakazoid GT!* * Histeria! * Detention * ThunderCats (2011 reboot) * Thundercats Roar* * ThunderCats: Warriors** * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ozzy & Drix * Road Rovers** * Collin the Speedy Boy * Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles * The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy* * Collin the Speedy Boy: Synergy* * The Tales of Courtnei** * Hollic the Speedy Boy* * Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur** * Tales from the Mystic Woods * Legacy of the Mystic Woods* * The Dinosaur Princess * The Dinosaur Princess: Unleashed* * Good Ol' Magic * Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte* * Good Ol' Magic: Team-Up Time!* * Good Ol' Magix!* * The Sea Legend* * Dragon Mania Adventures * Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers * The Tales of The Paintders** * Junior and the Storks * Green Eggs and Ham** * Mobs * Howler* * Adventures of the Veronica * Bailey the Face Paint Hero* * Fluke * Urban Legend Private Eyes* * Doris' Den* * Wizard Academy* * The Adventures of Ollie and Wendy* * Cogs the Robot Pup* * Demon Village* Hanna-Barbera * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Top Cat * The Atom Ant Show * The Secret Squirrel Show * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Wally Gator * Touché Turtle * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har * Hong Kong Phooey * The Peter Potamus Show * Yo Yogi! * Yogi's Mystery Adventures * The Newest Yogi Bear Show/''Yogi's Laugh-O-Rama'' * 2 Stupid Dogs * SWAT Kats * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Scooby-Doo Show * The Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * World Wide Scooby-Doo* * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Comedy Show * Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! * The Jetsons * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (both the original and the 2019 revival) * Jabberjaw and The Neptunes * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Caveman and His Angels * Supernova Spies (both the 1987 and 2018 series) * Dawn of the Supernova Spies * The Face Paint Gang (both the original and the 2018 revival) * Jonny Quest * Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 revival) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (both the original and the 2018 revival) * The Dick Dastardly and Muttley Show * Dick Dastardly and Muttley: Back in Action** * El Gato and His Mystery Crew * Paddington Bear * The Smurfs * The Smurfs: A New Touch of Blue* * The Travelous Tales * The Indian Journey * The Banana Splits Show (2008 revival) Turner Entertainment * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' * Barney Bear * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * LazyTown * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz DC Comics * Super Friends series * Batman: The Animated Series/''The New Batman Adventures'' * Superman: The Animated Series * Static Shock * Justice League * M.A.R.S. * Justice League Unlimited * The Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beware the Batman * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go!* * Justice League Action * DC Super Hero Girls * Batman: Master Detective* * Superman: Hero of Steel* * Wonder Woman: Odyssey* * Justice League: Heroes* Acquired from The Lego Group * Unikitty! * Benny's Interstellar Adventures * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu Acquired from Archie Comics * Josie and the Pussycats * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * Archie Detective Agency* * Legends of Sabrina* Acquired from Corus Entertainment/Nelvana * Super Dinosaur * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Bakugan Battle Planet * D.N. Ace * Go Away, Unicorn! Acquired from WildBrain * Supernoobs * We Are Triplets Acquired from Green Gold Productions * Chhota Bheem * Mighty Raju * Super Bheem * Mighty Little Bheem Acquired from Zagtoon * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Zak Storm * Power Players * Ghostforce * Pixie Girl * Legendz Others * CNN10 * Kids' WB FunHouse* * Dance On* * Toon Talk* * Kids' WB Great Blast-Off* * Totally Spies! (both the original and the 2018 series*) * The Amazing Spiez! * Martin Mystery * The Martin Mystery Mysteries* * Ultraman * Total Drama series ** Total DramaRama ** Total Drama: Monster Island * Pokémon * Pokémon Ultimate Journey* * Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS! * Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside * Sonic Underground (2020 reboot) * Danger Mouse (2015 revival) * Monchhichi Tribe * Taffy * Mighty Max * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Oddbods * Cupcake & Dino: General Services * Agent Ali * Chop Chop Ninja * Twelve Forever * Pat the Dog * The Jungle Bunch * Shaun the Sheep * Angelo Rules * Kitty Is Not a Cat * Cracked * Mr. Bean (animated series) * The Last Kids on Earth * Rat-A-Tat * Benny and Cecil * Cat & Keet * Waddle* * Category:Kids' WB